Fast Times (Commonwealth)
Fast Times (aka The Shrouded Stallion) is a unicorn stallion and the lead protagonist of Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth. He maintains allegiance only to his own created faction of the Kingdom of Sanctuary and his Princess Jade, travelling the Trotson Commonwealth as a free agent with his companions. Originally from the prewar suburb Sanctuary is rebuilt on, Fast grew up in Stable 111 before coming out to the wasteland in search of his stolen family and Stable. History During the War Born during the great war to a pegasus soldier mother and a unicorn doctor father, Fast spent his early foalhood in the old world. He grew up in the small housing development of Sanctuary Hills at the northwest edge of the Trotson Commonwealth. Shy and awkward, he managed to make one friend in his neighbor Sunset Mist, was exposed to his mother's griffon friends and father's academic associates, and attended at least one year of school before the last day. Mainly concerning himself with his foalhood loves of the Shrouded Stallion comics/radio show, toys and robots. After the War On the last day, Fast and his family, along with his neighbor Sunset and her father, all went to the shelter of Stable 111, located nearby Sanctuary Hills. The door sealed as the bombs fell and they began their new lives underground. Due to the nature of his Stable, Fast grew up over the next 12 years, while 120 passed on the surface. Even in a Stable of only 100 up at a time, Fast remained a social misfit, managing to make an additional friend in Grizzly Sands, a coworker on the Shift 3 repair crew. Cultivating a talent with repairs and science, Fast grew to a young buck with little incident, a safe and boring life. Present Day Due to a malfunctioning Stasis pod, Fast awakens more than 80 years later than he should have on his last turn back in stasis. Finding himself alone in an empty and dead Stable, his family, friends and every other frozen Stable-dweller had been taken while he slept. Following the signs of an attack on the Stable, Fast is left with no choice but to venture out to the world above and try to find them. Returning to his prewar home and finding his family's Mr. Handy robot still functioning, Fast is confronted with the wasteland Equestria has become, soon after meeting Jade and falling in love at first sight with the blue alicorn he assumes must be a princess.Despite her correcting this misconception, Fast continues to view her as a princess and soon after decides if the world is 'broken' then it only needs to be 'fixed', as a proper repair-pony would. Dedicating himself to his old world ideals and his princess, Fast seeks to bring together the Trotson Commonwealth to combat the mysterious Institute, those who he learns ponynapped his fellow Stable-dwellers and family. From there Fast and his growing wasteland family build a new power in the Commonwealth from Sanctuary, rebuilding the fallen Minutemares group as a force for good, traveling to various towns and settlements to forge alliances and change things for the better, forever tracing down leads to the sinister Institute that experiments on the populace and keeps them divided. Traits Appearance Fast is a short unicorn stallion with the Small Framed trait, frequently complaining about being short and runty. His dark coloration of a charcoal coat and grey mane further sets him apart from all the bright and colorful pastel ponies around him, contributing to his feelings of isolation somewhat. He has crimson red eyes that match his mother's, sharing her ability to use a 'Stare' like scowl to intimidate he discovers on coming out to the wasteland. Personality Fast has a somewhat childish personality, gaining the Foal at Heart perk early to reflect his natural inclinations. He is easily fixated on his love of comics and toys, fancy robots and arcane technologies to tinker with. He also possesses a strong sense of justice, guided by his old world ideals of how things should be, rejecting the barbarism and horror the world has fallen to in his absence and trying to fix it where he can. He's shy and a social misfit, not understanding or enjoying many social interactions, though generally willing to try and open minded to whoever he meets. Exposed to the brutal world above ground, Fast generally manages to cling to his old fashioned values. Relying on taking on the role of his favorite comic character, The Shrouded Stallion, to cope with the worst in ponies he finds so prevalent in the wasteland. When pushed far enough Fast discovers he has quite the temper himself and struggles to control his own dark impulses, but focuses on the positive as much as possible, seeking friends and family despite his normal inclination of staying alone. Skills Fast begins with the TAG! skills of Science, Repair and Small Guns, along with the 'Good Natured' trait. Viewing himself as a repair-pony and nerd, he learned firearms through playing with a Red Ryder BB gun in the Stable and appreciates them as just more machines, enjoying the skill and precision required to be a good shot. He lacks almost all social skills in the beginning, having exceptionally low speech and barter skills and a lack of understanding when it comes to most basic interactions with others.His magic is also limited, having no horn for healing whatsoever, and other than a great deal of fine control and skill with telekinesis, has very few spells to work with beyond what's needed for his work. He does show an aptitude for magic and manages to cultivate it over time however. He also lags in physical areas due to his stats and traits, not much of an athlete or very strong, requiring a lot of work to overcome his deficits in those areas. Perks For a full list of all of Fast's perks / quest perks, check the Perks (Commonwealth) page. Relationships Jade - The first living pony Fast meets out in the Commonwealth wasteland, Fast falls immediately and head over hooves in love with the blue alicorn at first sight. Mistaking her for a princess since alicorns = princess in his old world view, Fast continues viewing her this way despite her objections. Considering they both lack any kind of romantic relationship experience, they navigate an awkward relationship together initially, fostered by a shared sense of loneliness, her kindness and his unwavering devotion. Valkyrie Bloodtail - Due to his mother's friendship with griffons in the old world, Fast finds them interesting and attractive, learning about them through his Auntie Broom (Brunhilde), including the knowledge of an 'open contract', a bit of information he uses when confronted with the mercenary griffon when fighting raiders who had hired and not paid for her services. The former Gunner takes him up on his hasty offer and the two become fast friends. Though often flustered by her lewd teasing and bawdy, loud nature, Fast enjoys Val's company and grows to deeply care for her as a member of his family. Platinum Glitter - An orphaned wasteland scavenger, Fast rescues the little filly early on, but feels intense guilt he wasn't in time to save her twin sister or her mother. Punishing their murderer viciously, the foal latches on to him and Fast in turn decides to try to give her the best life possible, trying to make up for the one denied her sister. Taking on the role of a father for the filly who's never known what one is, Glitter soon becomes a true daughter to the young buck, a ray of sunshine in the wastes he'll do anything to protect. Category:Characters Category:Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth Category:Characters (Commonwealth) Category:Unicorns